Talk:FAQ
Single-Bankrupt Record Is it known what the most is lost to a single Bankrupt hit? BryceLozier (talk) 02:28, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm giving this post a separate section and name in case we get more posts or need an introduction to the talk page. *The highest known single Bankrupt is $35,000 from April 2008. It is possible that a contestant during the (slightly over) 4 years of the shopping era earned $35,000+ from the $5,000 wedge but then lost it to Bankrupt. Nobody has listed such claims on the timeline, though. Mechamind (talk) 02:44, November 1, 2013 (UTC) **However, that's when you count bonuses. Only $25,000 of that was valid cash since it included the $10,000 Mystery Wedge. Counting solely spendable cash, the highest known Bankrupt claimed $30,600. MarioGS (talk) 22:37, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Bonus Round Puzzles have at least one each of R, S, T, L, N, and E bonus puzzle? * I'm guessing you meant "Has a bonus puzzle ever had at least one each of R, S, T, L, N, and E?" We only know of three examples following the rule change in October 1988: TRADING PLACES (April 1, 1997), QUEST FOR KNOWLEDGE (February 1, 2010), and BOUNTIFUL HARVEST (November 6, 2013). Also, remember to sign your posts with "~~~~" (minus the quotes). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Surprise Wedge I'd like to know when the Surprise wedge was first won. The first time I can think of is October 26, 1992 but I wanted to ask in case one happened a bit earlier? 14:10, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Has a puzzle ever been thrown out? add one : On April 3, 2012 The original Bonus Round (EXACTLY ALIKE) is thrown out due to Pat accidentally crediting contestant Aysha with a right answer when she said EXACTLY ALIVE.(april 3, 2012 BR puzzle aired IT WILL GROWS ON YOU) The original Bonus Round On april 3, 2012 Puzzle used On Septmber 18, 2012. 00:26, November 12, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks for that, but if English isn't your first language please let us know, as I had a bit of a problem understanding what you were trying to say. Let me see if I can clean this up and add what I know about the situation... ** "On April 3, 2012, the original Bonus Round (EXACTLY ALIKE) was thrown out due to Pat accidentally crediting contestant Aysha with a right answer when she said EXACTLY ALIVE. Following a ten-minute stopdown, she failed to solve the replacement puzzle IT WILL GROW ON YOU. The discarded puzzle was eventually reused on September 18, 2012." ** (Also, don't sign posts you forgot to sign the first time; it just makes things look sloppy.) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 01:39, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Have any bonus puzzles used at least one each of RSTLNE? November 15, 2013 bonus puzzle : overwhelming support 07:23, December 9, 2013 (UTC) How many pefect week and shutout week were there to date? Is it known what pefect week and shutout week were there to date? 07:23, December 9, 2013 (UTC) FAQ update * What is the second place known instances of a single letter in a puzzle? : I FEEL THE NEED THE NEED FOR SPEED (December 31,2013- 10 Es, ) 03:01, January 1, 2014 (UTC) * 1/2 CAR winner update : 12/31/13. 02:54, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ** No, the record for most known instances of a single letter in a puzzle is 11 M's in SUMMERTIME SUMMERTIME SUM SUM SUMMERTIME on October 11, 2013. BryceLozier (talk) 02:57, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ** Formal bow tie(12/5/08 BR) is $35,000, not $25,000.(http://buyavowel.boards.net/thread/2705/page/1/Thread) 13:30, October 9, 2015 (UTC) *How come the winner's post-Bonus Round total graphic no longer flashes at the end of the bonus round?Superhost (talk) 03:20, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Highest non-cash amount won I wonder if anyone knows what the highest amount won without any cash (consisting entirely of prizes) was... 17:58, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Significant 1993 event. I'm trying to figure out what huge event in 1993. Please help Frogp20 (talk) 06:32, June 30, 2015 (UTC) * Without knowing more than that, I can't help you. What do you remember about it? BryceLozier (talk) 06:34, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Puzzle with every letter in the alphabet. Is there any known time that a puzzle on Wheel of Fortune has used all 26 letters of the alphabet? I would like to know. -- 01:53, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :That's a really good question. The only thing I can think of is THE QUICK BROWN FOX JUMPED OVER THE LAZY DOG, and even then it can't be before the touch-based puzzle board debuted in '97 since it won't fit on any of the preceding boards. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 06:52, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::...Actually, I forgot the S at the end, and as a result it can't fit on the board at all. I can get it to fit if I rework it to QUICK BROWN FOXES THAT JUMP OVER LAZY DOGS, though. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 05:24, December 18, 2015 (UTC) RSTLNE Has a bonus puzzle with R, S, T, L, N and E revealed an entire word, like for example "NEST?" --Jeremy Stoklosa (talk) 21:05, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Double Play Here's a great question that I hope can be answered on the FAQ page. Why was the Double Play token, introduced to Wheel of Fortune in Season 13, retired after just one season? I know the 25 and Big Money wedges were retired after just one season because they were exclusive to Season 25, but I have no idea about Double Play. --Jeremy Stoklosa (talk) 21:08, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Rolf Benirschke Why was Rolf Benirschke replaced with Bob Goen when Wheel of Fortune moved to CBS in 1989? I find it odd that Rolf was only host of Wheel of Fortune for six months. If anyone knows, PLEASE answer the question. -- 22:07, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :If Rolf's account of things is accurate (Alive & Kicking 1999 reprint, Chapter 20), Merv wanted to retain him as host, so it seems it was the new network that was responsible for the host change. Given that Goen had previously hosted Blackout in '88, it'd make some sense that CBS would know of him and his abilities. That's just my theory based on available evidence, though. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 05:28, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Consecutive top dollar spins What's the most amount of consecutive top dollar spins? Like maybe, 3, 4, 5? If anyone knows, please let me know. -- 02:02, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Maingame winnings record We know that the maingame winnings record on the nighttime show is $91,892 in 2014, but what about daytime? If anybody knows the highest known total in the maingame for daytime Wheel of Fortune, please let me know. -- 16:55, June 7, 2016 (UTC) * Have you tried looking into it yourself at all? What have you found? BryceLozier (talk) 17:05, June 7, 2016 (UTC) The category Person/People Prior to Proper Name becoming its own category in 1996, the host generally would tell the players that Person/People does not always mean proper name, but the question is why did he mention that? If anyone knows, please let ME know.--Jeremy Stoklosa (talk) 20:54, July 15, 2016 (UTC) * He only would mention it in the cases where the answer wasn't a proper name. If he didn't use the disclaimer, then it was a proper name. BryceLozier (talk) 11:35, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Highest losing score? Is it known what the record is, for what the highest total score was, by a player who still lost their game? I've seen multiple instances of $20K+ second-place totals, so I'd assume it to be somewhere in that range. BryceLozier (talk) 13:53, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Team contestants I have a great question that I hope someone can answer. When was the first KNOWN instance of two-player teams on the show?--WheelLover96 (talk) 01:30, January 19, 2017 (UTC) * Earliest I'm aware of is a couples week from November 7-11, 1983, on the daytime series. At least one episode from that week circulates. BryceLozier (talk) 04:27, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Bonus Round As many of us know, in 1989, the nighttime version of Wheel of Fortune changed how the bonus round prize is decided from having the contestant choosing themselves to drawing an envelope from the W-H-E-E-L holder. From research that I've done in the Internet, it appears this was because that prizes other than the cash or cars were rarely chosen. But my question is, does anyone know, or at least have a thought as to, why daytime Wheel of Fortune continued letting the contestant choose which prize they wanted to play for in the Bonus Round? --VeggieFan2019 (talk) 22:12, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Probably due to the fact that, since the daytime show's cash prize was only $5,000 (instead of the $25,000 prize the nighttime show had), and the daytime show offered only sub-compact or economy cars (as opposed to the luxury or sports cars the nighttime show had), they weren't seen as being "more attractive" than the other three prizes which changed from week to week, and thus weren't picked as disproportionately often as on the nighttime show. BryceLozier (talk) 00:33, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Bonus Round Puzzles Does anyone know what the largest size bonus round puzzle is used on the show following the rule change in 1988 to RSTLNE and three-and-a-vowel? Either daytime, or nighttime? --VeggieFan2019 (talk) 21:26, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Does anyone know the what the highest total of puzzles solved by a single person is? (I'd include toss-ups but not bonus round)